


Lake Side Paradise by The Razor's Edge

by Razors_Edge



Category: Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drugs, Fellatio, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: Marianne excused herself and ran back into the water to join the little girls. They looked so cute in their little bikinis. A little more material would have been nice and as far as I was concerned, no daughter of mine would be allowed to wear a bikini that small in public. One had hardly any titties at all but had a really cute bum. Another had fairly large breasts for a girl that age and a bit on the skinny side but she was a cutie. The last one had the makings of breasts and an amazingly nice ass for a young girl.I caught myself studying each girl in turn as they climbed up on the raft then jumped into the water. They must have done it 20 times each and Marianne followed them each time until she had enough and came back to sit with me.Marianne introduced the girls, Angie cute bum, Chrissy nice tits and Adele great ass just arrived yesterday and were here for the summer.





	Lake Side Paradise by The Razor's Edge

Lake Side Paradise 

Copyright The Razor's Edge July 2013

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

 

 

The morning sun streamed through the slats of the Venetian blinds sending laser beams of light made visible by the dust bunny maker dust floating in the morning air. I slowly opened my eyes to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 

My girlfriend Marianne must have gotten up early, the late night sex smell still lingered in the room but I smelled fresh coffee also. Marianne must have gotten up early something she seldom does on a day off.

I stumbled out of bed, still half asleep, the drive to the lake last night in a rain storm was a bit tenuous but we still made it there in under two hours.

Marianne had said she wanted to go swimming early this morning and she wasn't in the house so I assumed that is where she was and so I ate breakfast alone.

I cooked my breakfast and sat down at the long mahogany dining room table and ate a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs and toast and coffee, lots of coffee.

My parents cottage was purchased a several years ago and was situated on a large deep lake about 70 miles from the city. The entire lake property had been fenced about 300 meters from the waterline and we needed a key card to open the gate to enter. The price tag for each property was 300K and that included a proportionate fee share for the fencing, the communal buildings and maintenance. When my mother told me how much it cost I nearly had a heart attack but they are very wealthy so who am I to complain about them spending their money. One day it will all be mine anyway so what the hell. My parents had hired a contractor to build the house which has four bedrooms, sauna, garage and every convenience known to man. 

There are three landscaped beach areas around the lake each identical. Each has changing rooms and showers and toilets male and female. The maintenance cost of these is born by each property owner through a collective fee. These buildings are screened on the beach side and the housing side by a thick high hedge that runs in an interlocking semicircle around each with an entrance about 12 feet wide on either end. This obscured the buildings and provided some privacy so that people on the beach and in their homes couldn't see people coming and going out of the services but could see them exit the screen. It was well designed and very well kept.

I was just finishing my last cup of coffee when Marianne got back so I had another coffee with her. She had gone down to the beach to check the water. We talked about our summer plans. I am 28 years old and started an Internet based company when I was 19 and have worked it now for the past 9 years. It pretty much runs itself and I just need to maintain it with content provided to me by clients. I decided to spend the next few months away from the city and being as how my parents lakeside house was empty, it became the logical place to go. My connection speed is not the same as the city but more than fast enough to get my business done.

Marianne works in an advertising firm and that is how I met her. They are one of my bigger clients. I don't deal with her for the contract but she provides content to my contact person.

After breakfast we strolled down to the beach. I was still a little on the spent side so I decided to sit and watch Marianne swim but then laid down soaking in the morning sun. 

About 15 minutes later Marianne came to sit down beside me. She was a beautiful 23 year old red head woman and although she loved to swim, she couldn't tolerate more than an hour of sun or she turned into a freckle.

Three little girls about 10 or 11 years old came running down to the water, shrieking like banshees running head long into the water. They swam out to the raft that was anchored about 50 feet off shore. The water in that location was only about 12 feet deep but further out it dropped off rapidly to well over 200 feet.

Marianne excused herself and ran back into the water to join the little girls. They looked so cute in their little bikinis. A little more material would have been nice and as far as I was concerned, no daughter of mine would be allowed to wear a bikini that small in public. One had hardly any titties at all but had a really cute bum. Another had fairly large breasts for a girl that age and a bit on the skinny side but she was a cutie. The last one had the makings of breasts and an amazingly nice ass for a young girl.

I caught myself studying each girl in turn as they climbed up on the raft then jumped into the water. They must have done it 20 times each and Marianne followed them each time until she had enough and came back to sit with me.

After about 15 minutes the girls came out of the water and came and sat down in front of us with their backs to the water. Just as they were about to talk a huge green snake slithered out of the water and ate all three girls then thanked us for being bait and slithered away. 

NOT. Just thought I would throw that in there to see if you were paying attention or scrolling down quickly to get the good parts.

Marianne introduced the girls, Angie cute bum, Chrissy nice tits and Adele great ass just arrived yesterday and were here for the summer.

"Angie, Chrissy and Adele this is my boyfriend Marcus. He will be here for the whole summer and I will be here for two weeks"

"Hi Marcus, which house is yours?"

"Mine is the big one with the brick"

"Wow you must be rich Marcus that is a really big house, my mommy said it must have cost a fortune" said Angie

"Well it really isn't mine, it is my parent's house"

"So how old are you girls?"

Angie replied that she was 10 and would be 11 in two weeks, Chrissy said that she was already 11 and Adele was 12.

"Marcus, I am going up the house, I have had enough sun this morning maybe a bit more this afternoon but you can stay here if you like"

"Sure Ok I will be up shortly. I want to have a swim to get some of the cobwebs out"

"So Angie which house is yours?"

"We are all staying here together with my Mom. It isn't our house. It is my auntie's house and she is letting us stay here for the summer. Her and my uncle went to Europe for the summer so they wouldn't be using the house"

"Oh I see. So all you girls are staying together here for the whole summer huh"

"Yup"

I laid back on my elbows still studying each girl. They were so cute. I was staring out past them and off the left where a boat was coming in to the dock. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Chrissy put her hand to her mouth and turn to Adele and then to Angie with her finger kind of pointing in my direction. They all giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing" replied Chrissy

It was then that I noticed the pant leg on my shorts was open a little and the way my leg was bent I knew what the giggle was about. My cock must have been poking down the pant leg. I didn't change my position but without being obvious moved my leg a little so the pant leg opened more and turned my gaze back to the boat coming in to dock.

"Nice boat huh?" I said leaning a bit more to open the pant leg even more

The three of them turned momentarily and then turned back and just sat there also trying not to be obvious, turning this way and that but always sneaking a peek at my cock. I was getting a little bit excited thinking about these little girls staring at my cock. I couldn't help myself and within a minute my cock started to grow.

I pretended not to notice anything and concentrated on the boat. I could feel my cock getting harder and knew that any moment now it would be poking my knob out the pant leg but still didn't try to hide it. I was going to give these little girls a good look. I don't want to brag but my girlfriend tells me I have a big one. I don't know that 7.5 inches is big but if she thinks it is big then that is all that matters.

I sat like that for some time and the girls were just tittering and giggling like someone was tickling them.

"Ok girls what is so damn funny"

"Ummm, well ummmm. Marcus your thingy is sticking out of your pant leg and it looks really big" said Angie

"What?"

I pushed my leg down flat on the sand and put my hand over my cock pretending to be really embarrassed.

"Oh my God"

"Don't worry Marcus, we won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret Ok?" said Adele

"Awww girls I am so sorry for embarrassing you like this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Oh you didn't embarrass us Marcus. I have never seen one before and Angie has only seen her little brothers and Adele saw her Daddy's once so we couldn't help but look"

"I am so sorry girls for being so careless"

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone. Can we see it again?" asked Chrissy

"No, you can't. What naughty little girls you are asking me that"

"Oh my God I can't believe you are asking me that. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if anyone found out?"

"Honest Marcus, we won't tell anyone. We promise. Pretty please can we see it again?"

A cannon just went off in my head because I couldn't believe what I heard and these little girls were serious. "No" should have been the first word that came out of my mouth but I stammered.

"Come on Marcus. If you show us yours, we will show you ours" said Adele

"What, my first day here and you want me in jail. What did I ever do to you girls?"

"Come on Marcus. If you don't show us again, I will tell my mommy that you showed us your thingy and we will all say the same, so come on and show us your thingy Marcus"

"Come on girls, this is not right and you know it and you are putting me in a very dangerous place and if you want to tell your mother, you go right ahead. I will not be blackmailed by you girls, in fact I have a good mind to march right up to your house right now and tell your mother what you said. If you show me yours we will show your ours. What do you think your mother would say to that? Or maybe I will just call the police and let them sort it out."

"No No Marcus, we are sorry for saying that Marcus, please don't tell our Mother or call the police"

"Ok then we have a deal then, you and I have a secret and I won't say anything if you keep your promise"

"OK, we promise, but can we see it again?"

My cock had lost it's thunder and quite frankly these girls scared the shit out of me but calling their bluff put things back to an even play field.

"Listen, I will trust you girls to keep your promise"

"You can trust us Marcus, this is so exciting and on our first day too. We won't tell anyone, we promise"

They sat there, eyes focused on my pant leg. I opened it with both hands so they had a clear view of my cock which was now growing fast. Within 15 seconds it was a pipe in my pants and the knob resting on the hem.

I held it open for about 30 seconds and laid back on my elbows. They sat there staring at it, not a giggle from either of them.

"Happy now girls?"

"Wow Marcus, it is so big, how does it get big like that from just a little thingy to a big thingy so quickly"

"Excitement, young ladies. It just takes a little excitement and nature does the rest"

"Is that why mine gets all tingly Marcus?"

"Well I don't know but have you seen enough?"

"Can we just look at it a little bit longer. Do you want to see ours?"

"I think that would be really crossing the line so no I don't"

"But a deal is a deal Marcus, and our promise is our promise so do you want to see ours?"

"Well how about I take a rain check on that Ok. Right now I think I would like to go for a swim and then I have to go"

"Can we come with you?"

"It is just as much your lake as it is mine so sure you can"

I dove into the lake and swam to the raft and after a few dives, the girls following my every dive I headed for shore and bid the girls farewell and headed to the house.

I told my girlfriend about the girls catching a look up my pant leg explaining that I saw them giggling and secretly pointing and realizing what they were looking at, and that I went for a swim.

"Well you know Marcus, they are just precocious little girls. I remember when I was about 12 years old, I saw my brother's friend in the bathroom having a pee. I remember seeing his cock and how excited I got by that and how my pussy got wet. I remember playing with myself visioning his cock and at the time was very excited about it. It was the first time I had ever seen one. Oh I had seen my brother's lots of times but that was different. The last time I saw my brother's was when he was about 10 years old and it was just a little thing. Don't be alarmed by it Marcus, it was probably the biggest thrill they have had since they started to grow tits"

"Well it certainly threw me for a loop I'll tell you. You're explanation sounds like this is all part of growing up"

"Well yes it is Marcus and don't concern yourself with it. They are sweet little girls and you have made their summer. Your first day and you will be talked about for the rest of theirs"

The next few days were more of the same but I kept a watch for the girls and would sneak down to the lake when they were involved with other things. After the third day I realized how stupid that was because I couldn't spend the whole summer like that trying to avoid three little girls.

I decided it was better to go swimming with Marianne but she was only going to be here for another week and then what.

It was the weekend and Marianne and I were alone on the raft doing a bit of touchy feely and we heard the girls running down to the water. They looked at us on the raft and started swimming out. When the climbed up onto the raft they were all nice and proper. They asked a hundred questions about everything from how long we were together and were we going to get married and everything in between. Marianne was very patient and answered all their questions. After about 30 minutes they took off leaving us alone again.

"Aren't they just the sweetest little girls?"

"Yes they are Marianne" I answered but I knew they were sweet alright but they were also little vixens and I just knew that some trouble was on the horizon.

The week flew by and Marianne left to go back to work and the girls were there to see her off and she let them know that she would be back next weekend and to take good care of Marcus for her. Little did she know what she was saying.

On Monday morning I decided that I was just going to go about my day and not worry about the girls and I would be an adult and deal with whatever came up in a rational manner.

I swam out to the raft, it was around 10:30 in the morning and the sun was already hot. There was a cool breeze softly blowing in from the lake. At 11:00 I heard the girls, who immediately came out to the raft. They were no sooner up on the raft and it started. I was laying on my stomach and the girls sat not two feet away from my face sitting with their legs up tucked under their chins.

"So your girlfriend told us to take care of you Marcus. Do you want to look at our thingy's now?"

"Well good morning to you too. Well, first of all they aren't called thingy's. I like to call it a pussy and don't you think you are being a bit too forward with me?"

"Why Marcus, we had a deal didn't we and we want you to see our thingy's, I mean our pussies" said Adele very emphatically.

"You girls are not as sweet as Marianne says you are but if it will make you feel better and get this over with, Ok show them to me"

They all reached down wrapping an arm around their leg and pulled the bikini crotch to on side.

My cock bolted to a pipe in about 2 seconds flat. I had seen baby girl pussy before but had never seen a young girl pussy and the sight before me was incredibly lewd and they were so beautiful. It was a sight out of this world.

Angie's pussy had no hair yet and Chrissy had just a few blonde hairs on her mons but Adele's pussy was adorned with a full bush of fine straight blonde hair. It was magnificent.

"Wow, girls I don't know what to say. They are very beautiful and thank you for showing me them now our deal is done so cover them up"

"Can we see your cock again Marcus?"

"So what this is going to be our thing now, you show me your pussies and I show you my cock?"

"Can we Marcus, can we, will it be our thing? That would be so cool. I got really excited when you looked at my pussy and I liked showing it to you" said Angie

"Well as long as you girls keep this a super secret and we swear to it"

"Sure Ok we swear" replied the girls one after the other

We held out our hands and one on top of the others we swore that this would be a super secret.

"Ok so now that we have a deal I am all for looking at your little pussies. They are quite beautiful you know and I got pretty excited as well. I have never seen a pussy before that didn't have hair on it so they are pretty amazing"

I sat up and turned to face them sitting just like they were. My eyes never left their little girl crotch and one by one they pulled their bikini bottoms to one side exposing three of natures creations. Amazing, beautiful and very sexy in a perverted sort of way. I was amazed at how excited I had become and my cock was so hard it ached. I rolled up the leg on my swim shorts and tucked it and lifted my balls and my cock out. My balls were resting on the wooden deck and my cock was standing straight up.

"Wow Marcus it is so big. Can we touch it?"

I looked around the shore line and being early morning there was nobody anywhere to be seen.

"We agreed to showing only and now you want to touch. Does that go both ways?"

They looked at each other and without so much as a moments pause and nodded"

"Yes, if you let us touch yours, you can touch ours"

"Ok, one little touch each"

They scooted closer and one by one they touched it, Angie just gave it a poke but Chrissy wrapped her little hand around it, warm pressure made it pulse and jump. Adele did the same but let her hand slide up to the knob.

"How come the end is so soft and the rest is so hard Marcus?"

"Well I don't know that I should be explaining that to you, but seeing as how we have already crossed the line in so many ways, what the hell"

I explained to them the reasons for the way it was and the more I explained the more questions were asked.

"Ok so seeing as how I let you touch mine, my turn?"

I reached out starting with Angie, her little bald pussy was so soft, the outer lips all puffy and when I dipped my finger close to her bummy she was wet and slick with little girl juice. 

With my other hand I stroked the few blonde hairs on Chrissy's mons. They were like tiny strands of silk. She too was wet and dripping making a snail track on the wooden deck.

Adele was already ahead of the others and now had my cock in her little hand and was massaging the knob sending shivers through my body. 

"So you like my cock huh Adele?"

"I sure do Marcus but what is all that liquid around the hole?"

I moved my hand from Chrissy and shoved it between Adele's legs and went right for her little hole. I could see her wetness glistening on her fine hair and slipped my finger into her. She shuddered. Her pussy was so beautiful and although she had a good sprinkling of hair her vulva was clearly visible. I thumbed her clitoris. She dropped her hand from my cock and leaned back on both hands and the look on her face said it all.

"Oh Marcus, that feels so good"

"Do me too" said Angie

My fingers went to work on Angie and after a minute or so Chrissy wanted it too.

I moved from one to the other slipping my finger in and out of their tiny little girl pussy holes and thumbing their clitoris and after nearly 10 minutes of my attention to them they each began to moan.

"Oh I am getting a really funny feeling Marcus" said Adele almost choking on her words.

"I am too Marcus" chimed in Angie

I worked Adele's clitoris back and forth with my thumb and could feel her tiny body begin to tense then her legs shot out and she started to orgasm. 

 

It lasted for almost a minute and then she laid down on her back panting like a dog in heat.

Angie was close and so I kept up on her button and started on Chrissy. Chrissy was by far the wettest of them all and when I slid my finger into her pussy I could feel the puddle of juice on the deck.

Angie still wasn't there yet when Chrissy started to moan. She was vibrating and I hooked my finger into her little hole so she couldn't get away pulling her closer applying more pressure on her clitoris. In less than a minute Chrissy jerked a few times then her pussy started contracting spewing her juice onto the deck. She produced an enormous amount of cum and the thought going through my head was would I ever love to be sucking and drinking her juice.

I turned to concentrate on Angie who was close but was still not there yet. I placed my other hand under her skinny little bum and sought her rosebud now slick with her juice. My finger was just circling her bummy hole for less than 5 seconds when she started to convulse now caught in the throws of an orgasm. She was thrashing her legs out and almost kicked me in the groin but I held her back and worked her for almost two minutes before she finally collapsed on the deck.

"Wow Marcus that was so wonderful. Can we do more?"

"Well not right now girls but you could play with my cock until I have one"

"Ok can I go first?" said Adele

"Sure you can all have a turn"

Adele started but didn't really know how to jerk off a cock so I showed her and one by one they each took a turn until they were getting really good at it. I scooped a bit of juice from their pussies and smeared it on my cock.

"Oh that is so much better Marcus. I love how it feels in my hand. It feels really hot and it is so hard"

As they were jerking me, I dipped my fingers between their legs scooping up their pussy juice and then sucking my fingers. Each one had a different taste and each one was pure nectar of the Gods. I was in heaven.

I kept glancing over my shoulder surveying the shoreline and the trees but so far not a soul had ventured down to the lake.

"What does it taste like Marcus?"

"Better than any juice or pop you can buy in the store that's for sure. I love the taste of you little girls, here try some"

I dipped my finger into Chrissy and told her to open her mouth. She hesitated so I held it out to Adele who was now a master at jerking my cock. She didn't even hesitate a second and sucked the end of my finger.

"Mmmm that does taste good"

I was nearly ready to cum and I warned the girls.

"Listen Adele, I am ready to cum so get ready"

I could feel it starting and in less that 5 seconds the first spurt flew into the air and landed on Angie's leg. Thick and creamy a big blob just sat there as more came after. Adele had control of my spewing cock and directed it towards Chrissy and then to her. Adele was a cock hound and when her spurt flew towards her face she caught it in her mouth and swallowed it.

Without so much as a second thought she leaned forward and gulped the remaining three spurts hungrily into her warm mouth, swallowing each time then sucked the end pulling it out with a pop.

"Wow Marcus, you taste so good and there is so much of it. Can you do it again?"

"Well I don't know but why don't you let one of the other girls have a try and you can teach them how to suck cock"

"Oh that sound so dirty Marcus but I think I like it. Did I suck your cock good?"

"Well you didn't really suck my cock, you just gulped down my orgasm and you did that very very well. I am impressed"

"Angie, why don't you take a turn"

Angie scooted forward again and very gingerly leaned forward and just put her lips to the tip of my cock. There was still a little sperm leaking out the end and she sat up again and licked it from her lips.

"You are right Adele, it does taste good"

Angie bent forward again and this time took my knob in her mouth. My cock was already starting to soften but once I felt her warm mouth on surround my knob, it sprang back to life. Angie took a little more each time she pressed down until she had nearly half in her mouth. She sat up and gagged. I felt my knob touch the back of her throat.

Chrissy took the opportunity to try and without even stopping at the knob, took nearly half my length in her sweet mouth, her full lips wrapped tightly around my cock. She worked it for about 3 or 4 minutes then Adele tapped her on the shoulder and she sat up and immediately Adele had her mouth on me. She sucked hard and I could feel the draw on my balls. After a few minutes Angie wanted her turn again. The girls took turns for almost 10 minutes and I thought I wasn't going to be able to cum again until Adele engulfed my cock to the hilt. I could feel it enter her tender young throat and that was enough.

"I am coming again girls, Oh yes I am going to cum. Get ready, get ready here it comes"

I exploded for the second time the first spurt taken by Adele who quickly swallowed and was ready for the second but Chrissy pushed her away and caught the second one in her open mouth as she was going down on my cock. She too swallowed and then Angie got her turn on the third with Adele doing the clean up work. 

They all sat up and looked at me.

"Holy cow, Marcus that is so wonderful and it tastes so good, I just want to keep sucking you Marcus and keep tasting you, can we?"

"Oh my God girls that was fantastic and I would love to do it again but a man needs a little rest in between. Maybe later Ok? Maybe later you can sneak up to the house. I am the only one there and maybe you will let me suck your little cunts Ok"

"I like that word Marcus, cocks and cunts, cock and cunts"

"You mean you would like to put your mouth on our pussies, I mean our cunts" asked Angie

"Sure I would and I bet you would love it"

"Ok then later we will sneak up to your house" said Adele

They all started a muffled chant. Cocks and Cunts over and over again.

"Ok you little fuck monsters look what you made me do. Now we have definitely crossed over the line and you cannot say anything to anyone because if you do I will end up going to jail"

"Oh we won't say anything to anyone Marcus. This will be our secret and we are really good at keeping secrets, aren't we girls?"

"Yes you don't have to worry one little bit Marcus our secret will be our secret"

All three girls did a pinky finger hook and swore to each other they would never repeat anything that happened, not ever.

We swam for a bit and washed our cocks and cunts then swam to shore. I went to my house to prepare some lunch and the girls took off to their house, giggling like school girls do.

I puttered around the house, now empty since Marianne went back to work and decided on a nap. I woke up around 1:30 to the sound of the doorbell. Dressed only in my shorts I went to the door to be greeted by my three little girlfriends.

"Can we come in Marcus?"

"Sure, did anyone see you coming here?"

"No we were really careful and walked along the beach then cut through the trees behind your house"

"Where did you tell your mother you were going"

"We told her we were going for a walk around the lake and that we would be gone for a couple of hours"

"Great little sleuths you are, come on in. I have been thinking about you girls for the past few hours"

"Well we have thought about nothing else but your cock Marcus. We all do love it so much and can hardly wait to play with it again"

"Well, let's all go to my bedroom then"

I locked the doors and closed the blinds plunging the house into semi-darkness.

The girls were dressed in blouses and shorts and I told them to take off their cloths. My cock was already hard and as I took off my shorts it sprang to attention much to the amazement of the girls who just stood there gaping at it.

"Well aren't you going to take off your cloths too?"

I turned on the bedside lamp and laid down on the bed and watched as my three little girls took off their cloths marveling at the beauty of youth. Their tight little bodies in various stages of development were a serious turn on for me. I was now classed as a pedophile but not by choice, by circumstance and my little friends were there by choice.

They all seem to have lost any inhibitions and immediately crawled up on the bed and sat beside me. I passed my hands over their bodies, touching them everywhere. Adele's titties were amazing and her nipples were large and puffy and when I tweaked her nipples they became hard but the aureole stayed puffy. They were truly amazing for a little girl. Angie had nothing but little bumps but her nipples were hard and all crinkly like big raisins. Chrissy's little mounds were hard and had not yet developed the soft mass that defines breasts but her aureoles were dark brown and about the size of a quarter with no nipple to speak of. When I tweaked them they responded but still didn't make a nipple.

"Come here Chrissy"

Chrissy moved closer and I pulled her down to me and sat her across my stomach and kissed her little titties gently sucking on them. That brought out a nipple which I teased with my teeth making them even bigger and harder.

Adele was already playing with my cock and I could tell that Angie wanted to get into the action as well.

"Adele my angel, hold my cock for Angie so she can suck me"

Angie needed no encouragement and bent forward and took my knob into her warm mouth, sucking gently then slowly engulfed me. I slid my hand under her bummy and fingered her wet little hole placing my thumb on her bummy hole. She pushed back against my thumb allowing me to insert it just a little. I pinched the skin between her little rosebud and her pussy making her moan and gurgle as she sucked my cock. I was in heaven.

Chrissy was now mewling and with my other hand I gripped her bum cheeks, her pussy was glued to my stomach by her wetness and her pussy made sucking noises as she slid it back and forth. She was really enjoying herself. I wanted to lick pussy.

"Listen girls, I want you all to lie up here next to each other"

I positioned the girls the way I wanted them. The soles of their feet together and their legs spread eagle. Their little pussies glistened with wetness. Their juices were flowing with pure pre-teen lust.

"Ok my angels, get ready for the experience of your life. You will always remember this day"

I bent down in front of Chrissy and slid my tongue down to her bummy hole and snaked it all the way up to her clitoris, forcing back the hood with my upper lip and sucked at it. She coiled. I could feel the soft down of the hair on her mons with my nose. It was soft as silk. I continued making sure my tongue touched her bummy hole every time and I knew she liked that by the way her body tensed.

"Aaaaiiiieeeee Marcus, oh that...oh oh Marcus oh I like th.. th.. that so much"

I stopped much to her disappointment and moved to Adele and did the same thing. Adele's clitoris was much bigger than Chrissy's and when I skinned back the hood exposing her button then lifted it up with my lower lip then sucked it into my mouth she cried out. Her pussy hair was sparse but soft and straight and had not yet begun to curl.

"Marcus oh Marcus that is so intense. I like it a lot. Oh do me more, do me more please"

I stopped but her cries continued and I switched to Angie. I knew Angie liked the bum treatment from earlier today so I curled my tongue into her bummy. She swiveled her hips up tilting her hairless pussy permitting me easier access to her puckered bummy hole. Her reaction to having my tongue in her bummy was a sign and that later if I got a chance she would really like my cock in there.

I switched back and forth between the girls taking no more than two minutes with each one, bringing them closer and closer with each turn. They were all ready for their orgasm.

One by one I brought them off, sucking their flowing juices, gulping down their little explosions, their pussies forcing nectar to my waiting tongue and mouth. I drank each one like a thirsty man in a desert. Their little pussies seeking more tongue more stimulation increasing their intense pleasure and I couldn't get enough. I sucked them and it didn't matter how much I sucked and licked, when I switched from one to the other another flow was waiting.

I kept up my tongue work until all three had three or four each and Angie or course had to have my finger in her bummy in order to cum but when she did she came like a freight train.

I was so excited by these young girls and licking them, tasting their juice and orgasms had my cock leaking like a faucet. What to do.

"Oh my angels I so much want to fuck you all but I am afraid to"

"Why Marcus, we all want to. We talked about this and we want to try Ok?"

"But your pussies are so small and I am afraid to hurt you and then your mother will know and there will be some hard explaining to do and in the end I will be in a whole lot of trouble"

"But we can try can't we?"

"Oh I want to so bad. You girls have got me so hard and so excited if I don't cum I am going to explode"

"Come on then Marcus, let's try Ok"

"Ok, who wants to go first"

"I do, I do" cried Angie

"Because if I can then everyone can"

Angie was only 10 years old and somewhat a skinny girl but she a plump little ass and when she grew up she would have an amazing body. Her bone structure and body type would make her a stunner. 

"Ok then, you girls move over and let Angie lay in the middle of the bed"

Chrissy and Adele moved one on each side and I moved Angie, lifting her legs over mine as I sat on my heels and pulling her up by her hips. She was wet and somewhat nervous when I positioned my cock and rubbed it up and down her little girl pussy seeking the hole. I found it and lodged my knob with just the tip pressing inside her labia.

"This is going to hurt a bit once I put my cock inside your little cunt Angie but I will let you know when it will hurt and it will only be for a minute or two and then it will be fine"

"Why is it going to hurt Marcus. Wait don't do it yet Ok?"

"Well you are still a virgin Angie and when a girl is a virgin the first time always hurts a bit but if you don't want to, I understand"

"Oh I want to Marcus but just go slow OK"

"Of course angel, I will be very gentle with you and I will let you know when it is going to hurt"

The other girls were poised, looking very intently at my cock nudged against Angie's vulva.

"When it goes in, how far does it go"

"Well that depends but most women can take all of it without a problem but I am not sure about you girls so we will just have to wait and see"

"Are you ready Angie?"

"I think so"

I pushed a little against her tiny hole and felt a little resistance but after a few pushes was able to get about an inch of my cock in her tiny cunt. The girls were just mesmerized and bent lower to get a good look at what was happening. I pulled out and pushed again looking at Angie the whole time. Eye to eye contact waiting for a sign of some kind but she looked very content.

"Are you Ok Angie?"

"Oh yes Marcus it feels really good so far, when is it going to hurt?"

"Well I am going to push a bit more inside you and you should feel it when my cock gets close to your hymen. That is what make you a virgin and is a little piece of skin that covers your pussy hole inside. When my cock goes past that it will hurt and you might even have a bit of blood but don't worry that is perfectly normal"

I pushed a little harder and the grip her tiny cunt had on my cock was pure pleasure and then I felt her hymen and her eyes went wide.

"This is where it is going to hurt a little bit Angie and if you need to cry, go ahead and cry"

I pushed a little more and I could see the look on her face change. I knew she felt some pain but I persisted and gripped her hips tightly and plunged my cock into her tiny cunt to the hilt. She screamed and tried to get away but I held her tight. She started to cry.

"Oh it hurts Marcus, oh stop please, please Marcus don't do it anymore, it hurts"

"Just stay still angel and it will go away, trust me Ok"

"Ok but it hurts"

I held her still, my cock was throbbing inside her, the vein pulsing. After a few minutes she stopped crying and I pulled out a little and she winced but she didn't complain. I started moving my cock back and forth a little at a time until I could see that she was starting to enjoy it.

"Oh Marcus that feels pretty good right now and I feel so full. It is a wonderful feeling"

"Oh yeah you like my cock in your little cunt do you?"

"Yup it feels so grown up and I like it"

I started fucking her, pulling my cock all the way out. Chrissy and Adele were just amazed at how big my cock was and how small Angie's pussy was and how was it possible for it to fit and a hundred other questions.

Angie was in her glory, we were fucking and she got to go first and I could tell she was really getting off on it. I kept pulling my cock all the way out and then pushing it all the way into her tiny cunt, buried to my balls in her tight clasping little girl honeypot.

After about 5 minutes I could feel her tense every time my knob passed over her spot so I knew she was ready to cum and so was I so I ramped up my speed a bit and when I felt the boil begin I pulled her tight ramming my cock into her, angling it upwards concentrating on her spot.

"Oh Angie baby girl, I am going to cum in your little cunt"

"I feel it too Marcus, oh fuck me Marcus, oh I like saying that, it makes me feel like a dirty little girl. Oh Marcus I am getting that funny feeling in my pussy. I am ready too, fuck my little cunt Marcus"

I pumped my engorged cock into her little girl cunt and she took it like a trooper, moaning and mewling until the throws of orgasm took over. She just humped at my cock grunting like a wild animal. A 10 year old skinny little girl grinding her little pussy against my pounding cock seeking every last centimeter, sucking every last drop of my orgasm as it exploded deep inside her tight hole. This little 10 year old, impaled on my rock hard cock had turned into a little animal. She gasped for breath as each wave of her orgasm coursed through her tiny body. Finally spent, she relaxed, sweat rolling down her pretty face.

"Oh my God Angie did you like that?" asked Chrissy

"Chrissy that was the most wonderful thing that I have ever felt. I love fucking"

My cock was still hard but I pulled it out of her tiny cunt, the girls watched as I withdrew it, marveling at how big it was and when my sperm started leaking out from between Angie's red pussy lips they were beside themselves with excitement.

"Oh can I go next Adele?"

"I guess so"

I turned and laid down next to Angie and kissed her on the mouth and moved her hands down to play with her pussy and told Chrissy to straddle me.

"Oh my cunt is so wet Marcus and there is so much stuff coming out and it feels all sticky"

"Yup, I filled that little cunt of yours right to the brim angel, did you like getting fucked with my big hard cock. Do you like it when we talk dirty like this?

"I really like talking dirty and using all those dirty words Marcus. It gets me all excited and I really like fucking a lot and can't wait until it is my turn again"

I pulled Chrissy down to me and kissed her little titties and told Adele to put my cock against Chrissy's cunt. She quickly moved behind Chrissy and grasped my cock in both hands and slopped it back and forth a couple of times until she found the hole and when I felt it I hunched my hips lodging my knob just inside her tiny pussy.

"Are you ready Chrissy? When you are just push down Ok?"

Chrissy didn't need to be told. She pushed down slowly and when I felt enough of my cock inside her I gripped her bum cheeks and pulled her down in one motion burying my cock to the hilt in her. She didn't wince or cry out and sat down with all her weight taking my cock deep inside her little girl cunt.

We all just froze there.

"Didn't that hurt?" asked Adele with an astonished look on her face, her mouth wide open in awe.

"Chrissy have you had sex before?"

"No of course not but when I was seven, I had an accident on my bike and I had to go the doctor because I had some blood coming out of my cunt and my mommy said that I probably ruptured my hymen and the doctor agreed with her, so does that mean that I am not a virgin?"

"Well if you weren't before you sure aren't now. How does it feel?"

"It feels really good Marcus and I don't have any pain at all but I can feel your cock way up inside me and it feels like it is touching something inside me"

I knew what that was. My cock was touching her cervix. I lifted her up a bit and pulled her back down again and she took me easily. I probed around moving her this way and that until I felt my knob nestling in her cervix hole. I still had about an inch of my cock not buried in her. I pushed a little more against her cervix, feeling it open a little bit more each time I pushed against it and then felt my knob enter her most precious of places, the entrance to her womb. It was so tight and felt like a vise had suddenly been clamped on my cock.

"Oh Marcus that feels really weird but I like it"

I toyed with her like that for about 2 or three minutes then decided it was time to give her the fuck she was here for and pulled out until my cock was just inside her labia. Adele was playing with my balls and slid her hand around my slick wet cock. I pushed hard against Chrissy pulling her down again and then started bucking my hips against her driving my cock into her tiny cunt. I knew that position we were in didn't allow me to massage her spot with my knob so I pulled her close and sat up, then laid her down on the bed with her legs wide open and draped over mine. I fucked into her baby girl cunt several times until I found the right position and went to work on her.

"Marcus, oh Marcus that feels so wonderful. Oh Adele you just wait until it is your turn, this is so great"

I had her in the right position and concentrated pressing my knob against her spot until I could feel her body begin to tense, her stomach muscles contracting each time I pushed my hard cock into her. I only pulled my cock out as far as her spot then drove it back in again and each time I could feel her cervix. After almost 5 minutes my balls were aching, seeking release.

"Marcus your balls are so big now and they feel really hard" said Adele

"That is because my balls have another orgasm built up and ready to pump into Chrissy"

Angie was now with Adele, her hands mingling with Adele's touching my cock and squeezing my balls.

I could feel Chrissy getting closer and her breathing had now turned to gasping and moaning loudly.

"Oooohhhh Marcus, yes fuck my pussy, fuck me good Marcus, Oh yes like that. Oh fuck my little cunt"

I felt her start, her little pussy clutching my cock, her hips bucking against me, her breathing now rapid, a pool of sweat in the hollow between her tiny titties glistened in the dim light. Once she convulsed the first time I couldn't stop my own and exploded inside her. I pumped my cock into her forcing it deep as spurt after hot spurt of my cum filled her little girl cunt. She was beyond herself, totally wrapped in the throws of orgasm, gripping my forearms trying to pull me further inside her and after almost a minute she collapsed, drained but her pussy was full.

I rolled over onto the bed exhausted.

"Marcus, it is my turn. I want my turn Marcus" said Adele very emphatically

"Just give me a few minutes angel and I will be ready for you"

"Come play with my cock for a bit Ok"

Adele moved down a bit and took my now soft cock in her warm hands and cupped my spent balls with the other. I felt a little sensation but not enough to drive a hard on and after a few minutes of no reaction, Adele leaned forward and took my cock in her mouth. That was the ticket and slowly but surely my cock got harder until it was ready.

"Come lay down here Adele"

I laid her on her back and got between her legs and slopped my now hard cock up and down her sopping wet cunt and found the door to her treasure open and ready as well. I was tired after fucking Angie and Chrissy and didn't want to take my time with Adele so I nudged my cock in about in inch and then drove it home.

"Oh Oh Aaaaiiiieee oh that feels good Marcus"

"No pain Adele?"

"No pain Marcus but oh I feel so full and your cock feels so hot inside me. Oh Angie Oh Chrissy isn't this the most wonderful thing?"

"Yes Adele it is so good I want more but it is your turn"

I didn't wait to go slow with Adele and started fucking her little cunt with a passion. I looked down at her hairy little muff as I moved my cock in and out, watching her puffy labia extend and then disappear each time I drove my cock into her. She was writhing on the bed, delirious with pleasure. I leaned forward and put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her down and sucked on her wonderful titties. She loved my nipple work as I kept punching my cock into her little girl cunt. The angle was just right and I could feel my cock passing over her spot and concentrated on that and within a few minutes she was mewling and moaning loudly. I could feel her wet little cunt oozing against my balls.

Adele kept pushing up against my cock each time I shoved it into her. Each time I pushed in I bit her nipple sending shock waves of pleasure through her body and then without warning she started to cum.

"Oh fuck me Marcus, I am getting a funny feeling in my pussy Marcus. Oh please fuck me harder Marcus. Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh Marcus yes, do me do me"

I picked up the pace a bit and felt my balls begin to swell as my sperm began it's journey down my raging hard on destined for her wonderful wet cunt and after three more plunges it started. I didn't know how but I just kept pumping jet after jet of my hot sticky load into her eager hungry little girl hole, filling her, feeling my cum mixed with hers oozing out of her little cunt.

After about a minute of pure ecstasy I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around my back and started to cry.

"Marcus that was so wonderful, the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I can't tell you how much I love your cock in my little pussy Marcus"

I rolled over onto to my back and pulled Adele with me and motioned Angie to lay on top of me and Chrissy by my side like Adele. Sandwiched by my little girls, their nubile little bodies all baby soft and warm. I kissed them in turn, sucking their lips into my mouth, seeking their tongues and whispering sweet nothings in their ears. They were purring like three little kittens.

"So you told your mother you would only be gone for two hours and now two and a half hours later, here we are, completely satisfied"

"Speak for yourself" said Angie "I want to do it again and again"

"Well listen, if you want to we can do this every day but you must be very careful not to arouse suspicion and on Fridays I will call Marianne to see when she is coming and if she is coming late in the day then Friday we can as well, but Saturday and Sunday she will be here so we won't be able to do anything and you girls have to be very cool around her so as not to give anything away. Ok? Do you understand?"

"Yup, don't you worry about us Marcus. We won't be doing anything to screw this up and can we do it everyday?"

"Yes my little lovers, we can do this every day. I think this summer is going to turn out to be so much fun, don't you?"

"Marcus, this is going to be a summer we will never forget as long as we live. You are so nice to let us do this"

"Oh Angels it is you who are nice, more than nice for allowing me the great privilege of first taking your virginity, a most treasured thing and second for wanting to keep on doing it. I am really happy I met you girls"

And so our summer began and each weekend Marianne came to the lake usually leaving work around 3:00 and getting here by 5:00. I was so horny all the time just thinking about my little girls and the anticipation of fucking them on Mondays that Marianne and I had sex often and at every opportunity and Marianne never suspected my passion was driven by my thoughts of fucking my little girls.

I could see the girls were none to happy about having to share but they were very cool about it and like clockwork, Monday morning they were knocking on my door usually around 9:00 am and we usually spent the entire morning fucking and sucking. 

Angie really like me fucking her little rosebud and would rather have me pound my cock into her ass than her pussy. The other girls tried it too and Adele liked it and Chrissy didn't. Adele didn't care one way or another which hole I shoved my cock into as long as I was shoving it. Chrissy got to the point where she could orgasm several times and although she didn't like my cock in her bummy she loved having my tongue in her ass and could cum several times.

The summer finally came to an end, my parents came back from Europe and spent the final four days at the beach and fucking the girls became difficult though not impossible. A few times, I took them into the shower stalls with the others standing guard on either side of the hedge entrance. Once we did it in the water hanging onto the far side of the raft. Like all good things however, an end comes and it was back to the city, back to my parents business and back to fucking Marianne only.

The girls and I pledged that if we could we would hook up in the city but that never happened. We promised as well though that next summer we could do it all over again. During the year, I wondered what the girls would be up to carrying the knowledge and experience I bestowed upon them.

The End Copyright The Razor's Edge


End file.
